Taste In Men
by Cathain
Summary: Mnnn.... Noches Agitadas? errr... Tohma y Ryuichi solos en la oscuridad.


Taste In Men

By Cathain.  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Disclaimer: Todo Gravitation es de Maki Murakami.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"One moment is all you can ever expect from perfection."

- Fight Club, Chuck Palahniuk  
  
-  
  
Sus ojos brillaron al observar a Ryuichi sentado frente a el en su limosina. Observa cada detalle de su figura delgada y larga, recordando un preciso momento años atrás, sentado justamente frente a el, cansado luego de un concierto y ciertamente se hallaba fascinado ante la inamovilidad del cuerpo sobre el cual resbalaban gotas de sudor, adhiriendo sus cabellos a su frente mientras sus ojos azules lo enfocaban de manera soberbia.  
  
Y el juego de miradas volvía a repetirse, un juego de depredadores, la excitación de la caza flotando en el aire, justo como uno de los principios por los que se regia el mundo; danza de predador y presa. El fuerte vence al débil y a su vez son vencidos por los mas fuertes. Las emociones representando la paradoja en su humilde drama, no podían tomarse a la ligera así como tampoco podían tomarse tan enserio.  
  
Ryuichi significaba descontrol.  
  
El castaño sintió la limosina detenerse y saliendo de su ensueño observo a Tohma bajar sin dedicarle una mirada siquiera. Tohma había crecido tanto, tan frío y distante en su imperio de dólares. Tanto tiempo, tantas cosas.  
  
Se bajo de la limosina y lo siguió hasta adentrarse en un edificio de estructura antigua, el que antes usaran, muchos años atrás, cuando Nittle Grasper se había formado. Noriko, Tohma y el, su pequeña familia.  
  
A Tohma le gustaba guardar recuerdos, le gustaba la búsqueda y la precisión. Siempre una sonrisa adornando sus labios, en su mundo donde no cabían las imperfecciones. Con un leve suspiro termino por salir del ascensor y entrar en el antiguo piso, sus ojos volando a través de cada rincón, recordando viejos tiempos, viejas peleas.  
  
Con pereza se acerco al sofá y se dejo caer en el, sin perder de vista al rubio que se había detenido frente a el y lo miraba con un extraño brillo cubriendo sus ojos verdes. Tohma se sentó junto a el, nuevamente sumido en un extraño silencio.  
  
- Tohma-chan... -le llamo con voz dulce.  
  
El rubio se sintió despertar de su breve ensueño, recordando su antigua necesidad. Con un rápido movimiento tomo posición sobre el cuerpo de Ryuichi acorralándolo contra el sofá, observando con satisfacción la sorpresa en los ojos azules antes de inclinarse y lamerlos suavemente, reconociendo ese sabor dulce, levemente picante. Sintió como el cuerpo bajo el suyo se estremecía un poco antes de cerrar los ojos y rendirse.  
  
Ryuichi gimió antes de unir su lengua con la de Tohma de forma sensual, permitiéndole deslizarla dentro de su boca. Abrió sus ojos y observo una expresión anhelante expandirse por el rostro de Tohma. Tembló bajo el cuerpo calido del rubio y sin mucho reparo lo empujo lejos de si haciéndole caer sorprendido en el suelo. Frunció el ceño, Tohma amo y señor del universo pensando que todos debían obedecer y aceptar de forma sumisa sus deseos.  
  
Con una sonrisa sexy se dejo caer del sofá sobre el regazo del rubio, mirando directamente a sus ojos invadidos por un matiz incrédulo y enfadado, río con ganas ante la expresión ligeramente infantil que había tomado posesión de los rasgos de su compañero. Rodó sus caderas contra las de Tohma antes de jalarlo por la camisa, golpeando suavemente sus labios con los del rubio, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior haciéndole gemir, entonces lo beso como el lo hiciera hace minutos.  
  
Tohma se dejo llevar por el ritmo que había impuesto Ryuichi, intentado comprender como era que habían terminado en esa posición. Entretuvo una de sus manos en la tarea de desprender la camisa negra del castaño mientras la otra descendía en su cadera, acariciando la piel expuesta provocando que el cuerpo de Ryuichi se moviera contra el suyo ante la electricidad que erizaba su piel.  
  
Al terminar el beso el castaño recostó su cabeza entre la curvatura del hombro de Tohma, sintiendo las plumas de su gabardina colarse entre sus cabellos con una delicada pomposidad. Cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello al sentir las manos enguantadas deslizarse ahora por sus costados, dibujando breves círculos invisibles alrededor de su ombligo, se arqueo involuntariamente ante la insistente caricia. Su piel se tenso al sentir la misma mano ahora acariciar uno de sus pezones en una suave caricia y gimió en respuesta liberando levemente el placer.  
  
- Mnnn... Tohma... -ronroneo con placer.  
  
El rubio sonrío ante el ronroneo del castaño retirando sus manos de su cuerpo, separándose de el para encarar sus ojos azules, deleitándose con sus mejillas teñidas por un suave sonrojo. Ryuichi en su modo infantil era sumamente excitante, mas de una vez había logrado calar esa expresión entre sus sueños de joven, aun en su ausencia y entonces todo volvía a donde debía. Ryuichi, Noriko, devolviéndole un pedazo de su antiguo "yo". Sintió su cuerpo arder ante la mirada algo salvaje del cantante, devolviéndole la misma de forma intensificada, admirándose de que los ojos azules no retrocedieran ni un ápice, admirándose de la sonrisa socarrona en labios de Ryuichi. No podía decidirse por cual de sus dos personalidades era mas atrayente, talvez el hecho de que fuesen dos era lo que le convertía en una persona explosiva.  
  
Bufo ante la mirada examinante del rubio, lo mejor era irse de allí. Con expresión adulta se levanto del regazo del presidente de N.G y comenzó a abrochar su camisa antes de encaminarse a la puerta del piso.  
  
- Creo que no es buen momento Tohma, mejor nos vemos mañana. -interrumpió el silencio con voz parca.  
  
Tohma se levanto molesto ante la actitud de juego que había tomado el castaño, tomando a Ryuichi por el brazo usando algo de fuerza lo empujo sin mucha delicadeza contra la pared, haciéndole jadear incrédulo al chocar contra la pared. Entonces tomo nuevamente posesión de sus labios en un beso profundo, todo lo que quería, ahogarse en la esencia de Ryuichi. Gimió dentro del beso al sentir el cuerpo de su compañero temblar ante él.  
  
El cantante se dejo vencer, relajándose contra la dura pared, entre los labios de Tohma, percibiendo cierto gusto en la victoria ajena al comenzar con sus avances, con sus propios medios. Sintió como el cierre de su pantalón era abierto mientras una mano enguantada se colaba dentro, acariciando bajo su vientre sin llegar a tocar nada mas. Si Tohma quería jugar, el también podía jugar. Serpenteo contra el cuerpo del rubio con la clara intención de excitarlo, e introdujo una de sus piernas entre las de Tohma rozando leve al principio su ingle, convirtiendo el deseo discurrir en una erección dolorosa, comenzó a mover con algo mas de velocidad sin evadir la suavidad creando una agradable fricción que hizo gemir al rubio.  
  
Tohma gimió dentro del beso ante las impulsivas caricias de Ryuichi, arqueándose al sentir sus manos frías colarse con suma lentitud dentro de su gabardina. Gimió sin poder contenerse mas rompiendo el beso que mantenía con el ojiazul. Coloco ambas manos contra la pared cercando se ese modo el cuerpo de Ryuichi, enfocando su mirada verde en la azul notándola completamente burlona, lanzo una mirada burlona al notar como los ojos azules se tornaban en verde, quemando su deseo y necesidad en esa turba neblina que cubría sus ojos al oírlo gemir, no era cualquier cosa oírlo gemir. Movió sus caderas contra la pierna de Ryuichi, masturbándose con el, haciéndole gemir también.  
  
Ryuichi cerro los ojos haciéndosele insoportable la mirada dura y peligrosa, impregnada por un fresco tono de lujuria y necesidad. Tohma quería algo y no iba a parar hasta obtenerlo, cosa que no le parecía del todo desagradable, los instintos podían prevalecer algunas veces. De forma algo brusca empujo el cuerpo de Tohma quitándoselo de encima y le sonrío de forma feroz al observarlo jadear su molestia. Continuo con leves y amables empujones hasta llevarlo al centro de la habitación, de forma casual termino de quitarse la camisa hasta dejarla caer en un sillón cercano.  
  
Resoplo con impaciencia observando las extrañas reacciones de Ryuichi, dejo deslizar su gabardina por sus hombros lanzándola a su vez contra otro sillón, al igual que su camisa ya desabotonada y los guantes de piel. Con una extraña avidez se acerco a Ryuichi quitando las manos del botón de sus estrechos jeans termino el por bajar la cremallera. Fijando su mirada en el ojiazul bajo el pantalón hasta sus rodillas, sin sorprenderse ante la carencia de ropa interior termino de bajarlo con su pie, dejándolo a la altura de sus tobillos, observo satisfecho la erección punzante del castaño.  
  
Frunciendo nuevamente el ceño observo el brillo en la sonrisa de Tohma, una sonrisa por completo distinta a la que usualmente mantuviera, descolocando así su posición, termino por safarse de los pantalones y con una sonrisa suave e inocente y mueca infantil se acerco hasta el rubio, restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo con cariño, cruzando los brazos sobre su cintura.  
  
Tohma sonrió ante el cambio del castaño, revolviendo sus cabellos con ternura. Depositando un beso casto sobre su frente comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos nuevamente por los costados erizando la piel tostada, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su nuca, enfilando su dedo índice desde su nuca en una suave línea hasta su cintura arañando la piel provocando mas temblores en el cuerpo de Ryuichi haciéndole gemir sin descaro, sintió su erección aprensada dentro de sus pantalones. Con ligereza beso al cantante deslizando su lengua profunda y rítmicamente dentro de su boca, percibiendo con satisfacción los labios levemente hinchados y húmedos.  
  
Sintió su necesidad clamar en su interior procedió a deslizar sus manos por el torso de Tohma llegando hasta su pantalón, desabotonándolo, dejándolo caer por sus piernas con facilidad al ser de tela, y con movimientos interesados deslizo sus dedos a través de la goma del bóxer deslizándolo con suavidad sin cortar el beso y sin previo aviso empujo al rubio contra el mueble donde se habían sentado momentos atrás, sentándose sobre el, sintió su erección estremecerse ante el choque con la de Tohma. Observo con satisfacción la mirada antes gélida llena de completo ardor.  
  
El rubio sonrío divertido ante la posición en la que habían quedado nuevamente, Ryuichi era difícil de vencer, comenzó a acariciar la piel expuesta con ansiedad hasta llevar a su trasero apretando la carne suave y firme impulsando al otro cuerpo contra el suyo, uniendo de forma mas intima sus erecciones. Gimió de forma perezosa ante la molestias de su cuerpo ante su renuente satisfacción, observo perdido por instantes la mirada azul brillar con intensidad en la oscuridad que les rodeaba, una mirada extraña que hacia algo dentro de si temblar por segundos.  
  
Ryuichi significaba descontrol, recordó sonriendo con tranquilidad.  
  
Ryuichi coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de Tohma, mirándolo de forma significativa se levanto levemente sintiendo una de las manos del rubio abandonar su cuerpo para dirigir su erección a su entrada y jadear ante la abrupta absorción de la misma por su cuerpo, descanso su frente contra la de Tohma al quedar completamente invadido, gimiendo la sensación de su piel estremecida ante un leve matiz de dolor y un extenuante placer. Comenzó a moverse impaciente al sentir las manos del rubio en sus caderas, al sentir su cabeza recostada contra su pecho y sus labios esparciendo besos en forma queda, suspirando de tanto en tanto ante el movimiento desencadenado de sensaciones rápidas y duras.  
  
Tohma obligo a moverse con mas rapidez al castaño, guiando sus caderas contra su cuerpo, sintiendo esa cavidad aterciopelada estrecharlo con necesidad, acogiendo con calidez su miembro. Gimió roncamente al sentir como los músculos de Ryuichi se contraían nublando sus sentidos a la vez que su vientre era humedecido por un liquido calido y pegajoso. Sintió como el orgasmo azotaba su cuerpo haciéndole temblar mientras se derramaba en el interior de Ryuichi.  
  
Después de permitir regular sus respiraciones, enterró su mano entre el cabello rubio obligándole a levantar el rostro, lo miro somnoliento con una sonrisa felina. - Creo que deberás dejarme probar a la próxima Tohma-chan.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews?  
  
Porque eres genial Ainoah! te dedico este fic chibi, también a Saiyi que es la mejor! p y a Natcha que es la mas kawaiii! /grin/. Bueno espero que les guste por lo menos jeje anyway este fic se da por una razón... (que razón? los lemons tienen razones para crearse?) pestañeo pues fue una noche ya hace tiempo en que ainoah y yo andábamos haciendo uno test a ver quien era quien de Nittle Grasper y pues a mi me salio Ryuichi y a Ai le salio el Tohma entonces se me ocurrió hacer la idea de un lemon entre ambos, ai-chan habia sugerido que fuera en una calle contra un farol jejeje pero pues a la final no me descante por esa idea.  
  
Críticas, comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, flames y demás mándenlas a o deja un review.


End file.
